As the popularity of gaming escalates, more and more jurisdictions have legalized gaming in an effort to generate governmental funds in the form of gaming taxes. With the increase in the number of gaming jurisdictions, gaming establishments have sought to introduce new and exciting wagering games. In many instances, the new games have been implemented in an electronic medium. For example, slot machines and video poker machines have surpassed table games in both popularity and ability to generate casino profits. Nonetheless, a significant number of gamblers do not enjoy the inanimate interaction with a machine and the lack of required player skill. Therefore, new table games continue to be a necessary component of a successful casino.
The most successful and long-lasting table games to date have been Blackjack, Craps, Roulette and Pai Gow Poker. More recently, the table games of Caribbean Stud, Three Card Poker and Let it Ride have also become very popular. Thus, casinos are fully aware of the importance of new table games. As a result of the need for new table games, the number of U.S. patents directed to table games has steadily climbed. Unfortunately, in practice, the patented games have not been successful for many reasons. For example, ease of play, slow pace and high level of difficulty have prevented the implementation of many of the patented table games.
Pai Gow Poker is a wagering game played with 53 cards, which is the standard 52 card deck plus one joker, which can be used as an ace, or to complete a flush, straight flush or straight or as a wild card. In Pai Gow Poker each player and the dealer receive seven cards to divide into one five-card hand and one two-card hand. A two-card hand can be either a pair or two different cards. The players then must make a five-card hand with the seven cards which scores higher than the two-card hand. For example, if the seven cards include a pair of fives and a pair of sevens, the pair of sevens may be included in the five-card hand and the pair of fives in the two-card hand. If the player=s five-card hand beats the dealer=s five-card hand and the player=s two card hand beats the dealer=s two-card hand, the player wins. If the dealer=s five-card hand beats the player=s five-card hand and the dealer=s two-card hand beats the player=s two-card hand, the dealer wins. If the player and dealer each win one hand, the result is a push and the player=s original wager is returned. Should the player arrange his or her cards such that the player=s three-card hand fails to beat the player=s two-card hand, the player loses by default. It is further noted that any two-card or three-card hands which result in tie are resolved in favor of the dealer. Winning players are paid even money, less a commission percentage determined by the casino, on winning wagers.
While popular, Pai Gow Poker suffers from inherent shortcomings, including, but not limited to, slow paced play and an inability for players to win a large amounts of money. Evidenced by the proliferation of electronic gaming machines, the new gaming public seeks immediate resolution of their wagers and an opportunity at large jackpots. Thus, there is a continued desire for a table game which is fast-paced and offers an opportunity for larger payouts. Accordingly, the embodiments of the present invention address the shortcomings of Pai Gow Poker by modifying the game to both retain traditional gamblers and attract the new breed of gamblers.